Flow of a Waterfall
by Lanoon
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot, this is my first time cause I'm new here.


**Hey guys, I am super new to this and this is my first fanfic ever so please don't think too low of me but I'm going to make a one shot for fun, really hope you like and review. Oh and I own nothing! **

**Gwen Pov: **

I walked; it was a little chilly October evening. The forest behind my school, Mythos Academy was getting thicker and thicker with each step I took. I could feel the fallen leaves under my worn out sneakers, the music of the wind through the high trees, and the smell of pine in my nostrils. I walked slowly as I reached the mountains ahead of me, I wasn't going anywhere in particular, I just wanted a walk on my own to clear my head from all this stress and guilt on my shoulders. The ground became steep as I reached a clearing; I looked to my right curious of this deafening sound, a fumble. I walked ducking tree branches and climbing rocks until I found it, a river. The river was fairly wide and white foam flowed atop from its raging speed. I kept walking along side it, careful not to fall into its greedy clutches. As I walked I thought of my family, I only have Granma Frost and Nyx but my friends are practically my family too, they feel like family and I know they feel the same way about me too; and Logan. My mind got fuzzy and my stomach did a little flip from just the thought of him, his life flashed through my head, I got him all figured out from all those amazing kisses and love we share. I still wonder how me, Gwen Frost could have a boy like Logan Quinn, practically sole mates; forever; until death do us part. How could Logan want _me_, a Gypsy Freak? I moved out of my trance to find myself one small foot step away from plunging to my death as the cold smooth rocks under my feet leave to nothing but air. I looked down to find out that I was standing on the very edge of a cliff, I look to my left to come across the river, I hadn't realized that the river got more rapid and loud over the time I was walking along side it, because the river isn't a river at all, but a big waterfall. I stumble back, mentally kicking myself as to why didn't I see it before, I could have died; I also realized that the phrase that your love would be the death of you isn't so far off. I looked at the scene in front of me, the cliff was really high as it looked upon the mass of green in front of me, and I could plainly see the sun almost close to sunset as the blue sky had a faint pinkish tint. I sat down on the cold hard ground and leaned on a nearby tree, looking in admiration of the view ahead of me, it looked so perfect I almost thought it was fake have I not been sitting there in person. I thought of my life so far, I defeated Loki and me and my "family" saved the world that was destined almost from the beginning of time; but this victory came with a price. I had to find out that my dad didn't in fact die from cancer when I was an infant but that he was murdered from Reapers, and so were my Grandpa and mom. Win some lose some I guess, but I'm so relieved that my "family" stuck with me all the way through and made it all out in no harm. The wind blew the yellow and red leaves all around me, being October 14 which is in the middle of fall made the trees shed and animals prepare for the bitter cold. Something changed in me right then, my senses became on high alert as I felt eyes, a twig snapped somewhere behind me, I spun around, not truly believing I heard something. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes and mouth. I gasped and struggled to free myself but then I froze as I heard a warm husky voice whispering in my ear "guess who." I instantly relaxed and leaned back smiling, knowing exactly who. "How did you find me" I said as I spun around in Logan Quinn's arms. His electrical blue eyes stared back at me, a smirk on his lips as he replied "what's wrong Gypsy Girl, not happy to see me?" I rolled my eyes, a hint of a smile creeping on my lips as I tried to think of something to say. "Were you spying on me this whole time" I asked accusingly. He let out a low chuckle, amusement in his eyes, he said "awe now come on, don't think of it _that _way, think of it of your amazingly awesome hot boyfriend thought of your well being and wanted to make sure you don't run into something _too_ nasty." "You think I can't handle on my own, I mean I only learned from the best" I whined poking his chest. He took that finger and brought my hand to rest on his chest; I could feel his heartbeat. He looked at me for a while, like he was trying to tell me through his gaze, he just stared at me for so long I thought he wasn't going to answer. But then he held my face with his hands, kissed my lips for a second and said "remember the first time we ever saw each other? You were with professor Metis, and I was fighting Oliver, I felt something for you that first day, when I caught you looking at my when I was drinking water. I kept trying to get close to you from the first day, I then danced with you at that night you remember, and then I knew, I was officially head over heels for you." He looked down chuckling and shaking his head "I watched you go through so much, from Jasmine and her brother, the avalanche, the fights, and huge sacrifices. I watched you become something you never would have dreamed you would have been. And I can't tell you how much I'm proud of you." I caressed his cheek and said "I love you, so much. Promise to never ever let me go, even when if I even beg you to do so, don't, please don't, because I can never ever let _you _go." He smiled a kind of smile that made me feel all warm and fuzzy. He took my hand and sat at the tree I was originally sitting at and pulled me down with a surprise force that I fell on top of him. "Whoa, slow down gypsy girl, no need for rush, don't worry I'll still be here, no need to get all handsy" he laughed. "But I don't blame you I too wouldn't want to miss out on this" rubbing his chest. I laughed as I sat up and punched him in the chest. He then pulled me back to his embrace and kissed my neck once. I leaned back and rested my head on the crook of his neck; he looked down on me and said "I promise the deepest promise I ever made that I won't let you go. Words can't describe how much you really mean to me." I smiled really wide at that, Logan could be so romantic at times, when he is not playing around all the time. "Grow old with me" I suggested, he laughed and said "of course." The sun was beating down, but the roar of the water fall was still there, something's don't change, just like the flow of a waterfall.


End file.
